


Finding  Happiness Pt. 3 I Loved Her First

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: Finding Happiness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Feels, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the day has come for Stiles and Derek to say their vows and spend the rest of their lives together...</p>
<p>But before the vows can be made, Stiles has a surprise for her mate/husband-to-be...the one thing that she knew he needed for their special day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding  Happiness Pt. 3 I Loved Her First

**Author's Note:**

> The feels were real when I was writing this chapter that I think I teared up a little bit, not going to lie. 
> 
> Oh I figured that I would mention that the title of this part is from the song 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. They are a country band, and even though I usually can't stand country I found that this song really seemed to fit Stiles and her father. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, :-)

 

John couldn't believe that today was the day.

He knew that this day would come; he had known it ever since Derek had first come to ask permission to take Stiles out on a date.

This was the day that every father dreams of seeing, the day his baby girl gets married to the love of her life.

It was all he could do to keep from bursting out into tears when he saw her in her wedding dress that very morning. How she twirled and asked him how she looked. He had simply smiled and told her that she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen and that her mother would have been so proud of her right now.

As he walked her through the clearing and watched as she looked at Derek with nothing but love in her eyes, John knew that he was doing the right thing by giving away his baby girl to this young man. No, not young man…man; the man that stole her heart the moment he came back to Beacon Hills in search of a sister that couldn't be present today.

It saddened John that the rest of Derek's family couldn't be here to see this day. Sure Peter was here and standing by Derek's side but John knew Derek would have loved the rest of his family to be there and bask in this happy day with him. John was brought out of his thoughts by Stiles, who had cleared her throat and called for silence in the small clearing that the service was being held.

"Now as most of you know, Derek lost all of his family except for his Uncle Peter…or so he thought," Stiles looked at Derek and smiled at him as he looked at her confused. "Now Derek, I wanted to wait until after the ceremony but I couldn’t allow myself to be married without my Maid-of-Honor by my side now could I?"

John looked at Erica, Lydia and Allison and noticed that there was indeed a space between Stiles and Lydia; a space where the Maid-of-Honor should have been standing. He looked up at his daughter and couldn't help but chuckle at her wink before she looked at the entrance of the clearing.

"And here she comes," Stiles said, a smile on her face as she saw both Derek and Peter look at who she was looking at.

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked back at Peter to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating but Peter's focus was on the figure that was making their way through the rows of chairs.

Derek looked back at Stiles with tears in his eyes as she nodded his head to him, silently telling him that he wasn't seeing things and that the person he was seeing was really there.

As Derek turned his attention back to the figure that had now come to a complete stop in front of him and Stiles, he felt the tears that he had been holding back make their way down his cheeks as a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Cora…"

There before him, stood his little sister. A little sister that he had thought long lost to the flames that took the rest of his family from him.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes as well as she nodded. "Derek…Uncle Peter…"

Derek closed in the distance between them as he pulled her into a tight hug, as he inhaled her scent…lost to him so long ago. She smelled just like he remembered, sweet like a flower but strong a tree. He had missed her so and he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

"Derek…now isn't the time. My new sister worked hard to track me down and I won't have you strangle me before you can say 'I do'. There's time now big brother, for us to talk and catch up. But today is yours and Stiles' day and I am so glad that I'm here to share it with you." Cora whispered into his ear as she pulled away from the embrace, straightened her dress and took her place by Stiles' side as her Maid-of-Honor.

Derek took Stiles by the hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed it gently, "You never cease to amaze me, Stiles. Just when I think you can't surprise me any further, you pull something like this."

"I wanted you to have family here Derek, other than Pack and Uncle Peter. I knew in my heart that you still had family left and I worked so hard to find her for you. I called in so many favors that even I lost count…but I found her. I found her for you and I found her for Peter."

Derek smiled softly at the love of his life, "I should learn to never underestimate you baby. You blow me away with not only your love for me and the pack but with your sheer determination for never giving up. I couldn't have asked for anyone else to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Stiles, from now and forever, until the end of this world and the next. I will stand by your side, no matter what may come our way and I know that we make it through."

"I love you too Derek, more than words can even say. It leaves me speechless sometimes at how much I love you. I would do anything for you, if only you ask it of me. I would move Heaven and Earth if I knew it would bring back your family that I know you miss so much. I know that I and the pack won't be able to replace them fully in your heart but I know that there is room in there for everyone in your life. I am so glad that I have been given you for the rest of my life, to spend with and to experience what else this life has to hold for us."

They stood silently together as they just stared into each other's eyes as they became lost in their own little world, until they were brought out of it by a throat clearing.

"Well…it seems that Derek and Stiles decided to say their own vows without telling anyone that they were going to," Deaton commented, which brought a laughter to those that were present as Derek and Stiles blushed and laughed.

"Now if we may continue with the ceremony to finally marry these two," Deaton added as both Derek and Stiles nodded furiously and laughter spread throughout the gathered guests.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony had gone off without a hitch and John was more than happy for it.

John was seated by Melissa as they watched Derek and Stiles share their first dance together as husband and wife. John had no doubt now that Derek loved his daughter and he knew he couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law…no a better son. He looked over and smiled at Melissa, who was dabbing her cheeks as she watched Stiles, who she considered her own daughter, dance with the man she loved.

After the dance had finished, John noticed that Stiles was making her way to him and Derek making his way towards Melissa. John was shocked when Derek held his hand out to Melissa and requested a dance with the mother of the bride.

Melissa had tears in her eyes as she looked at Stiles, who simply smiled and responded, "You are like a second mother to me and it would mean the world to me if you shared this dance with Derek."

Melissa nodded her head as she smiled at Stiles' words, placing her hand in Derek's as she allowed him to lead her back to the makeshift dance floor as they began to waltz together.

John looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smile at her, "You made Melissa very happy, Stiles."

Stiles just smiled, "You can't hide anything from me, dad. I see the way you look at her and don't you think for a moment that I would keep you two apart. I want to see you happy again and I know Melissa would make you very happy. And I know Mom would feel the same way."

John felt tears in his eyes, "How could you have grown up so fast when I wasn't looking?"

Stiles smiled as she took his hand and began pulling him towards the dance floor as she nodded her head to Isaac who quickly changed the song to the one she had chosen for her dance with her dad.

"No matter how grown up I am, dad. I'll always be your baby girl." Stiles responded as she wrapped her hands around his neck as she began to sway with the song.

John smiled as he recognized the song as he held her close and he began singing the words softly into her ear, knowing that Derek and the rest of the wolves would be able to hear him but he didn't mind.

His little girl was happy and he was around to see it. He knew that Derek was the man for her and he was overjoyed that they had found each other. He knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives. He looked over at Melissa, who met his eyes as he smiled at the only other woman other than his dear Claudia, that had managed to capture his heart and he knew that he would be getting down one knee once again for Melissa. Like Stiles said, he deserved to be happy again and begin with Melissa made him happy.

But today was Stiles' and Derek day and John knew that his happy ending could wait another day.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
